La Mort dans l'Ame
by Irethea
Summary: L'Ordre est vaincu, les Ténèbres ont gagné. On retrouve Hermione, au cœur d'un récit très très sombre – âmes sensibles, s'abstenir.
1. Chapter 1

**Bienvenue sur cette petite fanfiction; à la base, ce devait être un O.S. (raison pour laquelle le premier chapitre est plutôt court) et puis l'envie de continuer m'a pris. La trame est très noire, certains passages pourraient en choquer certains (d'où le M). Il s'agit également de mon premier Lemon, alors toutes les critiques sont bonnes à prendre (mais soyez un 'tit peu indulgents, s'i'ouplait).**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **(Tous les personnages sont de J.K.R.)**

 **.**

 _Elle avait lutté; elle s'était battue pour reprendre le contrôle de sa vie, pour prendre en main son destin. Elle avait lutté, et elle avait perdu_.

Depuis toujours, Hermione Granger avait cru en ses rêves, en l'avenir. Elle avait conservé cet espoir même lorsqu'elle avait pris conscience de sa différence face aux autres enfants Moldus, même quand elle avait fait face à l'hostilité du monde des sorciers. Elle avait travaillé d'arrache-pied, convaincue qu'ainsi, elle se ferait une place dans ce monde qui semblait ne pas vouloir d'elle; les amis qu'elle s'était fait à Poudlard lui suffisaient.

Et puis, il y avait eu la guerre. Trois ans de conflits meurtriers; trois ans à se battre, à trembler pour ses amis, sa famille, pour le monde entier. Trois longues années durant lesquelles la jeune fille, devenue femme, avait progressivement perdu ses illusions. A chaque coup dur, elle se brisait un peu plus, se réfugiant derrière un masque de gaité et d'invulnérabilité qui en avait trompé plus d'un. Elle avait fini par se persuader elle-même qu'elle allait bien, malgré tout.

Mettant de côté ses rêves d'enfant, s'asseyant sur ses illusions, elle avait fini par accepter de partager la vie de Ron Weasley. Elle s'était convaincu qu'elle le voulait, son esprit troublé confondant amitié et amour. Elle s'était menti à elle-même afin d'accéder à cette vie à laquelle elle aspirait tant et qui semblait ne jamais pouvoir prendre forme; une vie paisible, auprès d'un être à chérir. Elle, qui avait lancé le sortilège d'amnésie à ses parents, ne souhaitait plus, au bout de 3 ans de souffrances, qu'un foyer chaleureux, une famille aimante, juste des bras se refermant sur elle dans les ténèbres de la nuit…

 _Contemplant d'un œil éteint ce qu'elle avait cru être sa maison, son havre de paix, et qui semblait maintenant aussi vide et déchiré qu'elle-même, la jeune femme repensa avec une froide indifférence aux évènements de ces derniers temps, où tout s'était enchainé avec une rapidité qui ne leur avait pas laissé le temps de faire face._

Une attaque de plus. Des morts supplémentaires, des blessés, des deuils. Des mutilés à vie, dans leur cœur et dans leur chair. Et puis… Ses parents… Ils étaient morts, et avec eux son enfance. Ils avaient emportés dans leur tombe (si tombe il y avait) les souvenirs heureux de la petite Hermione insouciante qui courrait dans la neige. Ils étaient tombés pour le seul crime qu'ils eurent commis, celui d'être Moldus dans un monde en guerre. Ils avaient péri des mains des sbires du Seigneur des Ténèbres, leur sang figé à tout jamais dans la glace où leurs corps avaient été abandonnés.

Accablée de douleur, elle s'était enfermée dans sa chambre, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps, et cependant ce n'était pas encore assez pour la soulager. Elle était restée prostrée de longues heures, des journées durant, sourde aux appels de ses amis et de son compagnon. Ces derniers s'étaient faits de plus en plus rare, jusqu'au jour où il n'était pas rentré. Elle avait attendu pendant des heures, mais il n'était revenu que quelques jours plus tard, rongé par l'alcool et clamant haut et fort que tout était fini entre eux, qu'une autre avait pris sa place… ce qu'il restait de son cœur s'était brisé à ce moment-là. Elle n'avait pas crié, pas pleuré. Elle avait froidement pris note de sa trahison, et s'était détournée, digne et fière.

Il avait vaincu. Voldemort avait vaincu, et le monde avait arrêté de respirer. Mais que lui importait le monde, à présent ? A terre, les idéaux si chers à Gryffindor. Piétinées, les âmes innocentes. Chacun s'était battu, avait lutté pour sa survie et celle de leur monde. La plupart avait péri, et pourquoi ? Pour une cause qui la dépassait à présent. Il n'y avait pas de Ténèbres, il n'y avait pas d'Ordre. Il y avait juste un monde abject, où le bien et le mal n'avaient aucune différence. Les gentils n'y survivraient pas bien longtemps.

Mais la gentille Hermione n'était plus. Abandonnée de tous, perdue au milieu des remous enragés de la guerre, elle s'était éteinte. Pas endormie, éteinte. La femme qui se tenait à sa place à présent n'avait plus rien en commun avec la Princesse de Gryffindor, au cœur bien trop tendre et à l'esprit bien trop faible. Ils s'en rendraient tous bientôt compte… elle allait vivre, quel qu'en soit le prix. Et surtout, ils allaient payer. Ce monde paierait pour ce qu'il lui avait fait, pour la vie qu'il lui avait volé.

 _Claquant la porte, elle s'en fut sans vouloir regarder en arrière._

 _Elle avait lutté; elle s'était battue pour reprendre le contrôle de sa vie, pour prendre en main son destin. Elle avait lutté, et elle avait perdu._


	2. Chapter 2

_Il l'avait désirée ; ardûment, puissamment, contre son gré, mais il l'avait voulue, attendue. Et maintenant qu'elle se tenait devant lui, immobile et glacée, il se trouvait en bien fâcheuse posture._

Lui, le Sang-Pur ; elle, la Sang-de-Bourbe. Oui, il en avait rêvé, de cet interdit, de cette limite à ne pas transgresser. Mais Lucius Malfoy s'en fichait des limites. Ce qu'il désirait, il l'obtenait ; ce qu'on ne lui donnait pas, il le prenait. C'était comme ça, ça l'avait toujours été et cela ne changerait jamais.

Il était au courant, pour la trahison de son compagnon. A vrai dire, il avait lui-même un peu accéléré les choses, poussant cette plantureuse brune dans les bras du rouquin inconstant qui ne s'était pas fait prier une seconde pour succomber à la tentation. Il l'avait fait comme ça, pour le plaisir ; il aimait faire souffrir, c'était aussi simple que cela. Ses lèvres minces s'étirèrent en un rictus à peine perceptible. Les Weasley étaient tellement prévisibles… En revanche, la réaction de la jeune femme l'étonnait quelque peu. Connaissant le tempérament de la lionne de Gryffindor, il avait longuement hésité entre deux dénouements de l'histoire ; l'anéantissement total de la jeune femme, ou le meurtre du traître. Et pourtant, rien de tout cela ne semblait s'être produit, et elle était maintenant là, dans le hall en théorie inviolable de son manoir, lui faisant face avec une expression des plus inquiétantes sur le visage.

Lorsqu'il avait entendu le bruit si caractéristique du transplanage, Lucius avait d'abord cru à une visite du Maitre en personne ; lui seul possédait la puissance nécessaire pour passer outre les multiples sorts de protection que le sorcier avait appliqué à sa demeure, la rendant inexpugnable. Cependant, son esprit se mit à réfléchir à toute vitesse quand il ne vit personne dans l'entrée ; sa marque ne s'était pas manifestée, et le Maître ne se déplaçait jamais… De plus, il ne parvenait à détecter aucune présence, aucun signe de vie. Quelque chose clochait, c'était certain. Sur ses gardes, il resserra ses doigts sur sa baguette, prêt à toute éventualité. Il se retourna… et se heurta à une baguette pointée sur son front. Sans même avoir le temps de lancer un sortilège informulé, en une fraction de seconde, il se retrouva propulsé contre la rambarde de l'escalier, cloué au bois par une force magique à laquelle il n'arrivait pas à résister.

\- Qu'est-ce que…. Balbutia le sorcier, luttant pour recouvrer sa liberté ; en vain

Sortant de l'ombre, il la vit alors s'avancer vers lui et faillit s'étouffer. _Elle_ ?! La jeune femme le regardait d'un air qui, tout Serpentard et mangemort qu'il fut, lui donnait froid dans le dos ; d'innombrables questions se bousculèrent dans ses pensées, mais avant même qu'il ait eu le temps de parler, il se retrouva bâillonné par un sort informulé. Par Merlin, c'était incroyable ! comment faisait-elle ? _Elle ne pouvait pas avoir ce genre de pouvoirs_ !

\- Bonjour, Malfoy…

Sa voix était…étrangement détachée. Claire. _Froide comme une pluie glacée_ , songea le sorcier. Clairement plus rien à voir avec les gémissements apeurés de la gamine moldue de Poudlard, ni avec la voix chaude et sensuelle de la généreuse Gryffindor dont il se rappelait les moindres intonations… Un instant distrait par le souvenir de la scène plutôt torride qu'il avait surpris un soir, dans la cabane hurlante, il ne remarqua pas qu'elle s'était approchée de lui et sursauta lorsqu'elle lui souleva le menton avec le bout de sa baguette, l'air vaguement… méprisant ? S'il ne reconnaissait pas vraiment la voix habituelle de la jeune femme, il reconnaissait en revanche parfaitement cette expression hautaine, c'était la sienne ! Comment une sale Gryffindor, moldue de surcroît, osait-elle, pouvait-elle arborer pareil dédain sur le visage à son encontre? Cela aurait dû être elle, paralysée et à sa merci ; elle, qu'il aurait jaugé de toute sa hauteur, elle qui aurait dû subir son regard de supériorité… La rage l'emporta sur la surprise tandis qu'il essayait avec acharnement de briser le sort, mais il ne réussit qu'à s'épuiser.

\- « _Accio_ baguette ! »

Il sentit sa baguette quitter la poche intérieure de sa cape, et la vit voler docilement dans la main de la Sang-de-Bourbe. _Maudite femelle, elle me le paiera._

\- Je serai toi, Malfoy, je n'y compterai pas trop.

Toujours cette voix froide. Minute, elle avait dit _quoi_ ?! Instantanément, il tenta de fermer son esprit… mais n'y arriva pas. Non, c'était impossible, elle n'était pas une _legilimens_ … La voix de la jeune femme résonna de nouveau.

 _« Il y a beaucoup de chose que toi et ceux de ton espèce ignorent, Malfoy.»_

Il sentit une goutte de sueur perler sur son front ; elle n'avait pas prononcé un mot. Ses lèvres étaient restées parfaitement immobiles, et pourtant, il l'avait entendue… Par Merlin, comment était-ce possible ? Il tenta alors de s'introduire à son tour dans son esprit… et fut récompensé par la vision de son propre corps atrocement mutilé. Ses craintes se réalisaient, elle était venue pour lui faire subir ce qu'il avait infligé à tant de personnes, le torturer, le tuer une fois qu'elle se serait assez amusée de ses souffrances…

\- Ce que tu vois te plait, Serpentard ? Lui demanda la lionne, rictus aux lèvres.

Lucius Malfoy ne craignait pas la mort. Il ne craignait pas non plus la douleur, allant même jusqu'à l'apprécier parfois – quand il ne l'infligeait pas lui-même. A cet instant précis, ce n'était donc pas la perspective de mille et une tortures et des affres de l'enfer qui le faisaient transpirer, mais bien la rage. _Elle_ , cette Sang-de-bourbe, comment osait-elle le toucher, lui ? Elle devrait être à genoux devant lui, le suppliant de l'épargner ! Et au lieu de cela, il était pris au piège dans sa propre demeure sans pouvoir appeler quiconque à la rescousse, comme un sorcier débutant ; il ne pouvait mourir de cette façon, de ses mains à elle. C'était une question de fierté, d'honneur !

Elle laissa échapper un rire. Enfin, quelque chose qui en avait du moins l'apparence ; un son froid, sec et relativement désagréable. Il ragea; elle se moquait de lui, ouvertement.

\- Pauvre Malfoy… comme ce doit être humiliant pour les gens de ta race de se savoir à la merci d'une femme, d'une moldue qui plus est, et Gryffindor de surcroît! Je pourrai presque vous plaindre, tous… mais vous m'amusez.

D'un coup de baguette, la jeune femme fit remonter la manche de sa robe assez haut pour dévoiler la marque qui ornait son avant-bras.

\- Je me demande ce que dirai votre très cher Maître s'il venait à apprendre ceci… mais peut-être le sait-il déjà ?

Il faillit arrêter de respirer en envisageant la chose, mais se reprit de suite et lui lança un regard chargé de haine. Maintenant que l'effet de surprise était passé, il ne songeait plus qu'à une chose, lui tomber dessus et lui infliger le sortilège _Doloris_. Oh oui, comme il prendrait plaisir à la torture, la voir hurler de douleur… Longuement…

\- Non, Malfoy, non… essayer, ce serait du suicide… Et tu es lâche, Malfoy, mais pas stupide...

La voix doucereuse mais aussi froide qu'une pierre tombale le fit chasser ces agréables visions de ses pensées. _Diablesse! C'est vrai qu'elle avait le pouvoir de lire dans son esprit !_

\- Je me demande, ajouta la jeune fille, si on ne devrait pas aller le voir, tous les deux… Cela ne te ferait pas plaisir, Malfoy ?

Elle dut voir la panique dans son regard, car elle rit de nouveau, et son rire se perdit dans les hauteurs sombres de la pièce. _Vipère_ , pensa-t-il. _Vipère aux yeux de feu_. Il se rendit compte soudainement compte qu'il était de nouveau libre d'articuler, et hésita à hurler pour appeler les autres Mangemorts qui devaient patrouiller dans le parc, au risque d'encourir le châtiment de son Maître pour s'être laissé piéger par une vulgaire Sang-de-Bourbe.

Néanmoins, ce qu'il put lire dans les yeux de la sorcière l'en dissuada immédiatement. _Elle était sérieuse_. Il n'en revenait pas ; où cette gamine était folle à lier, où elle avait _réellement_ les moyens de se mesurer au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Renonçant à appeler à l'aide, il préféra tenter d'en savoir un peu plus sur elle et ses véritables intentions – si elle daignait le laisser en vie, bien sûr. Cette pensée lui rappela l'humiliation que représentait pour lui être à sa merci, et lui fit grincer des dents. Elle dut le remarquer, car il eut le droit à un nouveau regard ironique.

\- Miss Granger, vous êtes réellement… étonnante. Persifla le Serpentard, tâchant de retrouver sa morgue malgré sa position pour le moins délicate.

L'intéressée le regarda, narquoise.

\- Mon cher Malfoy, qu'il s'agisse de magie blanche ou noire, contrairement à certains, mon cerveau me sert à apprendre.

Rougissant de colère sous l'insulte implicite, il secoua rageusement la rampe de l'escalier.

\- Comment osez-vous me retenir de la sorte, et ce dans ma propre demeure ?! Rugit-il, ses yeux gris lançant des éclairs.

Sans paraître le moins du monde impressionnée, la jeune femme agita négligemment sa baguette en murmurant un sort qu'il ne comprit pas. Puis, elle s'approcha du sorcier entravé, si près que leurs corps se touchèrent, provoquant une vive sensation de dégoût de la part du Serpentard, accompagné d'un malaise indéfinissable. Prenant appui de sa main sur l'épaule de sa proie, elle se haussa sur ses pieds et approcha la bouche de son oreille.

\- J'ose parce que j'en ai le pouvoir, Malfoy. Comprends-tu ceci ? Le pouvoir, celui que tu pensais détenir… celui que tu as convoité ta vie durant… celui qui aura corrompu jusqu'à la moindre parcelle de ton âme… Tu sais de quoi je parle, non ?

Il sentit la douleur, fugace mais acérée, de ses ongles plantés dans la chair de son épaule à travers le tissu de sa cape. Même lorsqu'elle retira sa main et s'éloigna de lui, la brûlure persista, tenace. _Garce,_ songea-t-il. Il lui ferait payer… Il explosa.

\- Ne me touchez pas, sale Sang-de-Bourbe ! Je vous interdis de vous approcher de moi !

\- « _Endoloris_ ! »

Le souffle coupé sous l'effet de la douleur, le sorcier perdit pieds une fraction de seconde ; cependant, sa longue habitude des châtiments corporels de son Maître lui permit de se ressaisir rapidement, et il se concentra sur sa douleur afin de mieux l'ignorer. Le sortilège se dissipa, et il jeta un regard goguenard vers la jeune femme qui le toisait.

\- C'est donc cela tout ce que vous savez faire, pauvre fille ? Seul un moldu dans votre genre ne résisterait pas à ce… sort ridicule s'échappant de votre baguette !

En réalité, il était plutôt impressionné ; et inquiet. Il ne comprenait pas du tout d'où lui venaient ces pouvoirs, ni par quel enchantement un être comme elle, écœurant de bonté et d'empathie, pouvait du jour au lendemain se métamorphoser en une harpie digne de sa cousine Béatrix. Comment une « _Rouge et Or_ » pouvait basculer ainsi dans les Ténèbres. Il l'entendit ricaner.

\- Béatrix, hein ? Tiens, justement, elle me manque beaucoup. Je crois que je prendrai plaisir à la revoir pour lui rendre son petit cadeau de la dernière fois…

\- Sortez de ma tête ! Hurla-t-il, hors de lui.

 _Diablesse ; vipère ; moins-que-rien ; garce !_ Mais pourquoi ne parvenait-il pas à garder son esprit fermé, lui qui arrivait à dissimuler ses pensées même au _legilimens_ aguerri qu'était le Seigneur des Ténèbres ?

\- Tssss, Malfoy… Tu n'es pas en position de me commander. _Impero_ !

Il sentit comme une force étrangère s'emparer de lui, et sans qu'il ne puisse l'en empêcher, son propre poing se détacha de la balustrade et vint s'écraser sur son nez, éclaboussant de sang les marches d'ébène impeccablement vernies.

\- Et ceci, pour ne pas l'oublier; laissa tomber la lionne d'une voix imperturbable, un feu de glace dansant dans ses prunelles aux reflets dorés.

La douleur. Le sang. L'adrénaline. Et puis, _Elle_. Il sentit une vague de désir brûlante le mordre au creux des reins. Par Merlin et Morgane réunis, comme il la désirait, cette lionne dont le côté le plus sombre avait enfin fait surface !

 _Il la posséderait, oui, même si cela devait être la dernière chose qu'il ferait..._


End file.
